


Love Is Beyond A Paper

by Crazigrl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, M/M, Orphans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazigrl/pseuds/Crazigrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orphan Alfred has to deal living with a disfunctional punk that wishes to pursue his dreams, although to afford what he wishes must use the most innocent of things and taint it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, Crazi here and I moved over from Ff.net recently. This is my first ever Hetalia work and one big thing is it is an AU so the characters will start off shakey until I get them a bit better and developed. But this part was kinda quick and stuff because I wanted to get info in there and now will slow the fuck down for you guys.

Whenever someone went to an orphanage they always took the young, cute children that can still be manipulated into believing that you loved them, wanted them. But once they hit eleven they always seemed to be hated.

Alfred learned rather harshly this lesson. He almost had gotten adopted until they realized that he wasn’t nine that he was nearly twelve. They instantly drew back and knew that he wouldn’t do. Because he should have already known he would not ever get adopted. 

Now this blonde depressed teenager was well nearing his seventeenth birthday years after the harsh and cruel discovery of being no more than a burden. He since then had too much going on for anyone to care except someone, that he didn’t even know that paid for him. When his thirteenth birthday came around that person paid for a present, along with braces, and even when when he had a pimpled face they would send him in cheap products, but all he ever recieved was a name, Elizabeth. This woman he believed was his mother yet had no proof. Maybe she was, although she was his angel because when the money stopped he knew something happened.

Sitting down at the bland boring table and two chairs the orphange had for meetings between the children and the soon to be parents sat peers, although strange and different they were spoken to easily. The blonde with green bangs sneered at the blue eyed beauty with a scoff. “Look here I don’t want you.” Pulling out a cigarette, there was a quick flick before the end blazed and kissed away smoke from the tip. “But if I want to get my inheritance I need to adopt you.” Nodding the taller understood. He would simply be used by this brittish ass to get money. Timidly he looked through his spectacles and smiled. “W-well hopefully I won’t be too much of a hassle for you.” 

Rolling around in the punks skull his gem-like eyes seemed to get out of focus when he glared back at the other. “I don’t care if you are. In two years you will be eighteen then I get my money and you get to run along and do whatever the bloody hell you want.” A lazy shrug and two cigarettes later a deal between the two had formed and papers signed to adopt the little American. Alfred could watch the house and do as he pleased if Arthur took him places every so often and treated him appropiately. Arthur had easily accepted that since the kid had problems he believed that it would not be too hard.

Upon getting into the apartment with the few things Alfred had Arthur gave him a tiny tour around the one bedroom apartment. Directly ahead from the door was the livingroom on it’s left side and beyond that a kitchenette. Off towards the left was a door which led to Arthur’s room and in there was the bathroom as well. It was a bit odd, yet still with the beer cans, rolled joints, dirty clothes, and various sheets of rock music it was still cozy. 

Alfred seemed beyond excited to actually have a home he did not care about sleeping on the couch nor the fact Arthur never cooked for him. But he soon did find little things weird. On somedays Arthur would have over a bearded friend and sometimes they would smoke and then leave for the room. The blue eyed youth thought the noises they made were quite odd and that they had no excuse to make him wait for hours to use the restroom. Arthur had only introduced the exotic man once, his name was well it was Francis Bonnefoy and he was twenty-three and most days became a sort of wife.

Francis would cook, clean, and pamper the two happily. Other days he would bring over beer or anything of the like, even offering it to Alfred with a smile. Days like these he wished happened less. Slowing down at the speed of sound Alfred started to notice more of this new life he had started.


	2. Tis just the beginning

Alfred sighed softly. It had been just three days after he had come in to Arthur's home. Just three. Maybe he was just sick of the place or maybe he was just sick of his caretaker. He would go to school in the morning, kick the other awake before he left, and by the time he came home the other was gone.  


He was getting sick of either going down to the bar and waiting or staying outside the door. In the bar he would get hit on and people would try to buy him drinks. Although Alfred felt bad staying outside the apartment because the neighbor always came out and gave him something to drink or eat.  


The neighbor was odd. He said his name was simply Tim. He had light spiked hair and a scar above his left brow. When he asked he stated in a thick mixed Dutch accent that it had been long since he got it. Not about how.  


But he was sweet and looked roughly in his mid twenties, let's not mention the smoking six pack beneath the usual muscle shirts and yoga pants that held away sculpted legs. His arms usually caught Alfred's attention as he stared especially on hot days since Tim's air sucked and the man was sweaty, but suprisingly still a beauty. He would be something only greek gods would be. Alfred sometimes decided to take advantage of him being outside there.  


The plus side of the bar was he was able to see Aruthur and his band. His band had two other members and was seeking out a third. One of the members being the french man that always seemed to come over and a chinese boy that seemed to abandon his roots.  
Alfred was positive Yao smoked Opium daily and Francis seemed to have a drinking habit. Thankfully when high or drunk they weren't agressive, well at leasy Yao wasn't too aggressive.  
Alfred stood at his stop thinking over where to go exactly. In his lost thoughts a girl stopped in front of him and waited til she was noticed which took a while. The american just staring at his shoes as if they were so interesting that the world didn't even matter.  
When the brunette finally got fed up she tapped him on the shoulder.  


"Are you going to stand there all day or do you need some help?" She asked softly. Her tan skin pulling his eyes from her shoes up her stockings towards her face and going red. She was the most adorable thing he had ever seen. Her lashes were long and thick as was her hair whilst still being parted in low ponytails. She wore a skirt and tucked in shirt. Her bosom was modest, but it seemed to amplify how cute she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, it's not too long, but I don't want them to be. Hehe, also Netherlands was kind of weird because he had three human names and I'm not sure which is the most common so I went with the one I liked best. If there is a most common for him please do tell me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been away for so long a couple of years is pretty long and it bugged me I never finished this story so I'm going to hopefully finish it this year and I decided I do wanna have some sexy scenes in it. 
> 
> Also for Schyelles (that's the girl at the end of ch2) I ran into the same problem as Netherlands with a human name so she is Victoria since it's commonly given to her by fans, but France will call her Chelles.
> 
> Plus I wanna put Japan and Canada in here somehow but I need to figure that out still.

Alfred was a bit caught off guard by the girl and he tried to look away. "Um I'm Alfred. You are?" He probably came off as slightly rude, but he honestly couldn't care less by any means.  
"I'm Victoria Bonnefoy. My dad usually gets out of his 'work' around now and I try to grab him up before he has more little Chelles' walking around." She said with a sigh. 

"I understand all too well. I guess you could call him my dad kinda, but I am an adult." He huffed. "Who is your dad?" He asked a bit more polite than before. 

"Oh he's the guitarist of the band called AlliedGods. It's kind of a crummy gig and they sound like shit half the time..." With that Alfred's jaw was slack. "YOU'RE FRANCIS' DAUGHTER??" He was screaming and she flicked his nose to silence him half-heartedly. 

"Yes. He's a real piece of work, but he tries. Actually I know this is gonna seem weird since I'm sixteen and he's only twenty three, but he didn't help create me. He's actually my step dad. My mom married him and then divorced him shortly after. He stuck around because he cares about people and actually enjoys having me around."

He nodded. "I wish that were the same for me. Alfred just doesn't care. He expects me to do what I need and then get on with his life. I wish he gave a fuck." He was getting a tad too emotional and he moved his glasses away and Victoria looked away unsure how to help him. "I bet you just need to give him time." 

After those words the punk himself came out with a smoke him his hand and a devilish grin. "Ey my cutie Alfie why 'er you 'ere?" He swayed and it showed how much he had already drank. "Time to go home." Alfred said as he tried to grab Arthur's wrist before the hand he couldn't grab traveled across his face. "Back the fook off mate!" 

He bit his cheek before he turned to leave and Francis came out. "Alfred wait!" He could hear the french man behind him, but his legs worked faster and he started running. He ran all the way home and locked himself in the bathroom as he cried. Soon enough he heard yelling and a dispute between the two. The french heavy as Francis cursed out the Brit. "How dare you lay a hand on him! He is still someone you have to take care of!" 

"Go fook off! Take em for all I care! Let him be your problem!" He screamed at Francis as he started packing Alfred's things and soon enough there was a gentle knock on the door. "Mon chére Alfred, please come out. I'll take you home okay?" 

Slowly unlocking the door he barely opened it and saw only Francis. "I already packed everything that you need. Please let Arthur cool down." He nodded and came out the red mark even darker now. "Let's go."

Francis took him to his worn down car that Victoria was already in and another blonde boy that looked WAY too much like Francis for him not to be his kid. "I'm sorry that the apartment will be cramped it's my weekend with Chelles. Usually it's just me and Matthieu. I don't know what got into Arthur, but I'll take care of you until he figures himself out." 

Alfred nodded and smiled at Francis. "Thanks. I appreciate it." It had only been a few months. The depression sunk in fast. A few months and he was already tired of. Before he even got in the car he teared up and Francis held him close. "It's okay, Alfred. It's okay."

The city flashed before his eyes as he slept through most of the drive before they finally got to the apartment. Matthew couldn't bear to wake up Alfred so the sixteen year old carried the other out of the car and into the apartment complex. When they got inside he laid Alfred on his own bed and smiled. He looked kind of cute asleep and the hours of hockey practice barely paid off on carrying him inside. 

"He had a rough day Matthieu." He could hear his dad say. "Almost as bad as the day I came to you." He laughed bitterly. 

"That was a pretty terrible day for you." Francis said and kissed his cheek. "You rest too and try not to think about before living here. I don't want you to have nightmares."

Matthew nodded and laid down in a pile of blankets and pillows. Trying to sleep, but he did end up scaring himself. He thought of the abuse and sexual pain he had gone through when he was forced into prostitution. Giving everything to strangers he didn't know at all. He had been so innocent before and it was all gone after that. His parents gave him up to that and when he finally got away Francis found him on the street and took him home almost as if he was a lost kitten. 

He was so grateful for Francis and sighed as he tried to relax. It was hard to forget, but it got easier everyday. He just hoped Alfred was doing okay. He didn't know his situation, but it had to be better than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so yes it's short, but I do hope to do longer ones in the future. Honestly I do, but this was more of a spur of the moment chapter. 
> 
> Wish me luck! I really want to include as many nations as I can without it feeling forced, but I fear that may end up happening. After rereading I had no idea where I was actually taking Schyelles in ch 2, but I tried to rework her in ch3. 
> 
> Also I do ship a lot of things in Hetalia, but some of them I'll write seperate fics for. Especially som fruk and francan and maybe even AmeCan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are a new update and this one is better planned and oh boy there are so many references in this. Obviously the opium war with Yao. Then Kiku with his isolationism and opening his borders to Alfred. Then of course the love hate relationship with Francis and Arthur which is just hate sex they both provide the other to get rid of stress, but other than that nothing else.  
> Do you think Kiku is gonna confess to Alfred? Is it love? Lust? Who knows tbh.

Arthur sighed as he puffed out smoke from his lips. Yao laid across Arthur’s couch his breathing almost non existent as he closed his eyes. They were spending the day getting high with each other and drinking when they could, which to them was nice. Francis was going to come over soon to drink with them, but the brit knew when he did he would be a killjoy.  
The frenchman actually had his life mostly together unlike the other two and it irked the hell out of Arthur. Yao having fallen asleep before a pounding on his door came over the room and the only one not dying as of current opened the door to see a very pissed off japanese boy. The younger brother of Yao, red in the face and obviously he knew what the other came here for he wasn’t stupid he was almost eighteen as it was. “Oh hey Kiku.” He slurred out and smiled, would have been charming if it was not for the alcohol in his system. “Where is Yao?” He demanded and tried to push his way inside. He was usually reserved and quiet so Arthur had no idea what go into him at the time. He had come to accepting Kiku for isolating himself even from Alfred.  
“He’s on the couch, calm down he’s with me. You know…” He bent down and put his mouth on Kiku’s ear. “You’ll be such a good adult. If you want you can have your first with me.” Kiku looked absolutely disgusted and backed up. “No!” He was entirely red by that statement. “What have someone you like? Do you wanna do it with them?” He asked as he made an inappropriate gesture to emphasise what he meant. He turned even darker to confirm it was true and Arthur started cackling. “Go home Kiku.” He closed the door firmly and Kiku sighed. He felt like a child and bumped into a large chest and looked up to see the gentle frenchman. “Oh hey Francis.” Kiku said glumly. “Oh hi Kiku! What are you doing here?” His accent was thick and he sounded errotic as if he was deprived and Kiku looked away. “Were you here for Alfred? I swear he told you he was at my house.” He handed him his keys and Kiku blushed as he headed off to Francis’ house. Francis walked into Arthur’s apartment and closed the door he pulled him close and kissed him passionately. Lips locking and melting together before they parted. Francis’ hands cupped Arthur’s ass and lifted him onto his hips. Yao was oblivious to them going slowly to Arthur’s room due to the fact he was sleeping. Once the door closed there was more than likely going to be complaints later on in the day because of the noise that would occur. Kiku on the other hand was unlocking the front door and walked in. Matthew waved at him as he watched Alfred play Soul Calibur and Kiku sat on the couch. Victoria sighing at the kitchen table the while. “I’m going to go hang out with my friends you guys try not to burn down the apartment while I am gone.” Matthew waved her off as she left and he laid his head on the matching one. They honestly looked like twins, but Kiku blushed when Alfred touched his leg. He was looking for something and then he looked back and Kiku nearly died.  
Alfred didn’t have his glasses on and he looked so good without them. Alfred found them under the japanese boy’s thigh luckily not broken. The blonde smiling at him. “Hey! How are you Kiku?” He asked and Matthew took over the game while the other two talked. While they talked Alfred relaxed until he eventually fell asleep his head in Kiku’s lap and the other uncomfortable. Not because of the physical contact, but because one of the only people he would possibly want to date was using him as a pillow.  
“You honestly just need to tell Alfred before I tell him.” Matthew said and smiled. “Honestly I’d be surprised if he turned you down. He likes a lot of the same stuff you like and even asked if I could show him some anime you like. It kinda seems like he has a crush on you and you’re only a year older or so. It wouldn’t be weird.” Kiku blushed and shook his head. “It would be weird. He’s only sixteen and I’ll be eighteen. That’s nearly two years apart!” He complained and Matthew laughed a cute light laugh. “His birthday is in July it’s okay besides it’s only two years of a difference what’s weird about that?” He asked softly.  
“Well I mean it just is.” Matthew got the hint it was probably because Kiku was feeling embarrassed. “Look is it because you’ll want to do it, but also want to wait for when he is legal too?” He asked softly. Kiku nodded red all over. “Why not do it before you’re eighteen?” He suggested. “Then you won’t have guilt.”  
The logic did not seem to make that much sense, but the three decided to have Kiku stay over for the night since Yao and France most likely were staying where they were and Alfred demanded that Kiku take his bunk so Matthew decided for them. “Well why don’t you two just share it? I mean we are all guys and Alfred you like to cuddle so what’s wrong with that?” Matt was going to be the death of him he was going to murder the japanese boy with his crush and utterly ruin him. When bedtime came his heart was racing and he was met face to face with that glassesless face that was inches away from his own. He could just kiss him if he barely moved and as he closed his eyes he felt Alfred move and their lips brushed just barely. This was torture. Alfred’s arm was on his waist and his heart thumping and with all the moving around eventually they were where Kiku was laying down flat and Alfred has his hand on his chest and head nuzzled in the crook of his sensitive neck being breathed on and brushed against. There was no escape for him at all.


End file.
